El mejor regalo
by Daia Black
Summary: Remus ha descubierto sus sentimientos por Sirius, pero ahora él está saliendo con una chica. ¿Conseguirá decirle lo que siente? Slash SR
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Remus ha descubierto sus sentimientos por Sirius, pero ahora él está saliendo con una chica. ¿Conseguirá decirle lo que siente? (Slash S/R)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes (excepto Violet) son de Rowling. Yo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia y ayudar a buscarles un pasado.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

Otra cosa: gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios en mi otra historia: _La Casa de los _Gritos, me alegro de que os gustara. Ahora sí, aquí está la historia:

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

**1.**

-Lo siento, Remus, hoy no puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca.

Todo había empezado aquel día, con aquella simple frase que afectó al licánntropo más de lo aconsejable.

-No importa, Sirius.

El joven de ojos dorados trató de disimular su desilusión. Aquella tarde había entrenamiento, y normalmente los días de entrenamiento Sirius se quedaba con él estudiando, mientras James volaba tratando de atrapar la snitch y Peter lo jaleaba desde las gradas. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podían estar solos.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a James? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues... no, es que tengo algo que hacer.

Remus alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero Sirius sólo le mostró una sonrisa impenetrable.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte más.

-Está bien.

-¡Nos vemos para la cena!

Sirius se marchó y Remus se quedó solo, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que hacer su amigo que era más importante que estar con él.

Aquella fue la primera de una serie de inexplicables ausencias. Al principio Remus no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego empezó a preocuparse. ¿Por qué se marchaba así¿Acaso no quería estar con él¿A dónde iba cuando desaparecía?

No tardó mucho en averiguar la respuesta a esta última pregunta. Aquella tarde estaba en la biblioteca, intentando memorizar sus apuntes sobre Historia de la Magia cuando algo, al otro lado de la ventana, llamó su atención. Miró hacia el soleado paisaje y lo que vio casi le cortó el aliento: Sirius estaba allí, hablando animadamente con Violet Ackerley, aquella chica de Ravenclaw que compartía clases con ellos.

Violet era una muchacha preciosa y muy agradable. Remus y ella se llevaban muy bien. Era una de las pocas personas con las que podía mantener una conversación interesante sobre cualquier cosa no relacionada con la magia y eso a veces era un alivio. Violet era hija de muggles y conocía algunas cosas que sus amigos, debido a su descendencia de familias de magos, no podían comprender.

¿Pero qué hacía Sirius con ella?

El muchacho sintió que de pronto se ponía muy triste. No era sólo el hecho de verse desplazado, sustituido por una chica de bonitos ojos negros y cabello largo y rizado. Ella sólo era una amiga. Pero él... Llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir con nadie, sin alardear de sus conquistas, que Remus había empezado a ilusionarse. Después de todo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y últimamente parecía más amable con él. Los roces casuales eran más frecuentes y sus miradas se cruzaban a menudo en clase, cuando los demás no les veían. Y sus sonrisas...

Después de unos meses de total confusión Remus había sido capaz de admitir para sí mismo que no era sólo amistad lo que sentía por él. Adoraba los momentos en que se quedaban a solas. Cuando estaba en la ducha, se estremecía sólo de imaginar su cuerpo bajo el agua e incluso había soñado varias veces con él (y no eran sueños precisamente inocentes).

En un primer momento creyó que se trataba de admiración. Cariño hacia una persona que se volcaba en él y parecía darlo todo para que se sintiera tranquilo y protegido. Muchas veces, cuando los demás regresaban a la torre, él permanecía a su lado en la casa de los Gritos, confortándole en silencio, sólo con su presencia.

¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? Sirius le protegía, le cuidaba, le hablaba con una ternura que le aceleraba el corazón.

Pero ahora...

Remus se estremeció cuando su vista volvió a caer sobre la pareja que conversaba animadamente en el jardín. Podía aceptar que Sirius saliera con aquella chica, era sólo que... dolía tanto...

Aquella noche, cuando se vieron, Sirius actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y antes de acostarse aún tuvo ánimos para iniciar contra él una guerra de almohadas.

-¡Sirius, por favor, déjalo ya!

-¿Qué te pasa, Moony? Pareces preocupado -dijo el muchacho sentándose a su lado en la cama, con la almohada abrazada contra su pecho.

-No me pasa nada.

-Vamos... A mí me lo puedes contar -bajó la voz para que James y Peter, que en ese momento se perseguían saltando por la habitación, no pudieran oírlos-. Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio más tranquilo.

Remus se ruborizó ante la idea de estar en un sitio más tranquilo, contándole a Sirius lo que le preocupaba.

-¡No! Te he dicho ya que no me pasa nada.

Sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz, y James y Peter habían parado en su carrera para mirarlo.

-¿Remus?

-¡Dejadme en paz!

Alterado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, sentándose frente al fuego. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia las escaleras, por si veía a Sirius bajar. Pero Sirius no apareció. Remus suspiró y subió las piernas al sofá, abrazándose las rodillas.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Era imposible que Sirius comprendiera cómo se sentía. Y su amigo tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz. Con su actitud sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Sirius podría darse cuenta de todo y entonces...

¿Y entonces qué¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera? Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?

Remus se giró para ver a una preciosa chica de grandes ojos verdes y pelo pelirrojo.

-Hola, Lily.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño mirando hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios.

-¿Qué te han hecho esta vez?

-Nada. Es culpa mía, estoy un poco alterado, eso es todo. Me enfadé con ellos, pero fue por una tontería.

-Hmm. Oye¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Es verdad que Sirius está saliendo con Ackerley?

Por un momento Remus creyó que el corazón le había dejado de latir.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Hay rumores... Y un par de amigas mías están interesadas en Black. Ya sabes, es muy popular.

-Sí, claro.

-Están un poco preocupadas y me pidieron que se lo confirmara.

-Pues lo siento, no puedo ayudarte -dijo Remus con una mueca triste-. Sirius no nos ha dicho nada.

-Ya veo... Bueno, les diré que no hay nada seguro, así se calmarán un poco.

Nada seguro... Que se viera continuamente a escondidas con una chica no era precisamente para calmarse.

-¿Me lo dirás si averiguas algo?

-Claro, Lily.

-Gracias -la chica se puso en pie y ya iba a marcharse cuando se giró de nuevo hacia él-. Eh..., Remus.

-¿Sí?

-Será mejor que se lo digas.

-¿Qué?

-Conozco tu expresión. Es la que se adopta cuando uno se enamora. No es tan difícil confesarlo, créeme.

-Tú no lo entiendes -dijo él con expresión pensativa-. No es fácil abrir el corazón y exponerlo ante la persona que más te importa.

Lily sonrió.

-Remus, cualquier chica estaría encantada de que te fijaras en ella. Hay un 2 de posibilidades, como mucho, de que te rechace.

-Gracias -sonrió Remus-. Me lo pensaré.

-Así me gusta. Ahora será mejor que me vaya. ¡Buenas noches!

-Adiós, Lily.

Cuando regresó a la habitación sus amigos estaban ya cada uno en su cama. James y Peter ya habían echado sus cortinas, pero Sirius tenía la luz encendida y parecía concentrado en la lectura de un libro que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Por fin! Ya iba a bajar a buscarte.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué? –contestó en tono seco.

-¿Estás más calmado?

Remus suspiró y después de quitarse la túnica se sentó al borde de su cama.

-Siento haberte hablado así. Estaba preocupado por otra cosa, y la tomé contigo. Ya se me ha pasado.

-Vamos, Moony, no tienes que disculparte. Pero me alegro que estés más tranquilo. Por cierto -Remus se quedó quieto mientras su amigo salía de su cama y se acercaba a él, para susurrarle al oído-: hoy ha llegado el paquete de Peter.

Sirius se refería al regalo que le habían comprado para Navidad.

-Ah, bien -respondió Remus, nervioso de tenerle tan cerca-. Eh... será mejor que... me acueste. Es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Claro –Sirius parpadeó sorprendido por su rechazo-. Buenas noches.

Remus lo observó mientras se volvía a meter en la cama.

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Remus se encontraba mejor. Sirius se portaba con él como siempre y por un momento trató de olvidar lo que había visto el día anterior, pero por la tarde todo se complicó. En clase de Herbología la profesora les mandó colocarse en grupos de tres. James enseguida se colocó junto a Lily y Peter se les unió alegremente. Él iba a reunirse con Sirius cuando vio que éste ya estaba al lado de Violet. Por un momento se quedó parado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lo que menos le apetecía era pasar aquellas dos horas en mitad de la parejita. Miró alrededor buscando una vía de escape, pero Sirius agitaba la mano para atraer su atención.

-¡Eh, Remus, estamos aquí!

Resignado, el muchacho recogió sus cosas para acercarse a ellos.

-Hola, Lupin -saludó Violet con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

No fue fácil para el pobre Remus. Ni siquiera estando a solas con James y Lily se sentía tan incómodo. Sirius y Violet hablaban animadamente, conversando sobre cualquier cosa y procurando continuamente que él participase en la conversación. Pero Remus no se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Sólo era consciente del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Que no has leído nada de Shakespeare¡Pero si es uno de los mejores autores muggles de nuestro país¿Verdad, Remus?

-Eh, sí.

-Al menos habrás oído hablar de Romeo y Julieta.

-Sí, claro. Remus me explicó esa historia. Iba de dos familias enfrentadas cuyos hijos se enamoraban y acababan muriendo por una tonta equivocación.

No por favor, aquel tema no. ¿No podían hablar de plantas o de quidditch?

-¡Tonta equivocación¡Remus, dile algo¡Es una de las historias de amor más fantástica de todos los tiempos!

Sirius rió al verla tan excitada.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

-Tú sí has leído a Shakespeare¿verdad, Lupin?

-Sí.

-¿Conoces también sus comedias?

-Claro. Mi padre tiene en casa la colección de sus obras completas. Solía leerlas cuando estaba demasiado enfermo para salir a la calle.

Sirius lo observó con los labios apretados.

-Supongo que tendré que leer algún día a ese "Sekspear" si decís que es tan maravilloso. Podrías dejarme alguno de tus libros -dijo mientras ayudaba a Remus con una de las plantas que tenían que replantar. A pesar de llevar guantes, el joven se estremeció con el contacto de aquellas manos.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

Violet frunció el ceño pensativa y Remus, malinterpretando su gesto, apartó sus manos con presteza, provocando una mirada sorprendida en el rostro de su amigo.

La conversación sobre libros continuó el resto de la clase. A Remus le hubiera gustado que hablaran de otra cosa y no pidieran continuamente su opinión. Prefería mantenerse al margen.

Cuando la clase acabó, Remus suspiró aliviado, seguro de que por fin conseguiría un poco de tranquilidad, pero la pregunta de James le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Preparados para la clase de Pociones?

Clase doble. Y para colmo, él y Sirius trabajaban juntos en la nueva poción.

Genial. Aquél era el último día de clases del trimestre y se suponía que sería un día agradable y tranquilo... ¡Cómo deseaba que empezaran las vacaciones!

_**Continuará**_

**Es todo por el momento. Intentaré no tardar en actualizar. Me despido hasta entonces, y ya sabéis, los reviews son bienvenidos. **

**DAIA BLACK**


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Remus ha descubierto sus sentimientos por Sirius, pero ahora él está saliendo con una chica. ¿Conseguirá decirle lo que siente? (Slash S/R)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes (excepto Violet) son de Rowling. Yo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia y ayudar a buscarles un pasado.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

**2.**

A la mañana siguiente se marchaban los que iban a pasar la navidad en casa de sus familiares y Remus se alegró cuando supo que Violet sería una de los que cogerían el tren. Aunque no le hizo tanta gracia ver cómo Sirius se despedía de ella, ayudándole a colocar su equipaje en el carruaje que los llevaría a la estación. El muchacho parecía nervioso y hablaba con ella, repitiéndole algo una y otra vez. Ella asentía paciente, hasta que finalmente le reprendió entre risas y él agachó la cabeza dándose por vencido. Remus contemplaba la escena desde una ventana.

-¿Qué miras?

Se sobresaltó al ver a Lily a su lado.

-N-nada.

Pero la chica no le hizo caso. Se asomó y una mirada de comprensión asomó a sus claros ojos.

-¿Está ahí?

Él asintió avergonzado.

-Sí.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando en silencio mientras los carruajes desaparecían entre la niebla. Los que habían salido a despedirse volvieron al castillo, quejándose del frío y agradeciendo no tener que hacer un viaje en aquellas condiciones.

-Remus, si quieres hablar...

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.

-Deberías decírselo a Sirius.

Remus se sobresaltó y el color acudió a sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué!

Lo sabía, ¡Lily lo sabía! Maldita sea, aquello empezaba a írsele de las manos.

-Es Violet, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó, pero aquello no hizo sino confirmar las sospechas de la pelirroja, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros en actitud comprensiva. Fue así como los encontró Sirius.

-¡Eh, Evans! James anda buscándote.

-Pues que espere.

Aquella respuesta no agradó mucho al moreno, que le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Creí que te ibas a casa por Navidad.

-Pues ya ves. Este año me quedo.

-Genial.

-¿Decías?

-Nada.

Lily se separó de Remus con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Lupin, si quieres, luego seguimos hablando.

-Sí, gracias, Lily.

La chica se marchó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pasaba al lado de Black.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tus amigos -susurró.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Evans.

Luego se giró hacia Remus.

-Vamos, James y Peter nos esperan.

Y por fin llegó el día de Navidad.

Remus despertó al sentir un fuerte peso en su estómago; era como si un enorme animal lo tuviera atrapado contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos asustado para descubrir cuál era la causa de aquella sensación.

-¡Black!

Sirius, que se había sentado sobre él, se bajó enseguida ante su mirada enfadada.

-¡¡¡Feliz Navidad, Moony!

El chico de ojos dorados se sacudió el sueño como mejor pudo. Sus amigos daban vueltas por la habitación, abriendo regalos, excitados.

-¡Oh, vaya, chicos es fantástico! -dijo James enseñándoles el contenido de un paquete-. Llevaba tiempo queriendo uno de estos.

Era un juego de ajedrez. Las piezas, de ébano y marfil, roncaban suavemente dentro de una caja de madera. James la zarandeó y la reina blanca alzó un puño hacia él, enfadada.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Oh.

La expresión desilusionada de Peter los hizo volver la cabeza hacia él. Acababa de abrir un paquete que se suponía era el regalo de sus amigos. Era un álbum de fotos.

-Gracias, chicos... -por su expresión no parecía que aquel regalo le gustase mucho. Remus miró a sus otros amigos y los tres sonrieron-. Y una caja de grageas... -la sacudió-. Medio vacía. Un detalle.

-Vamos, Peter. Es un álbum precioso -dijo Sirius pasando una mano por sus hombros.

-Sí, pero no tengo muchas fotos, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Me das una gragea?

-Claro, coge las que quieras... -se detuvo al abrir la caja. Había un papel dentro.

-Vaya, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó James intentando contener la risa.

Peter parecía asombrado. Cogió el papel y lo abrió. Al hacerlo estalló una nube de colores y unas letras se formaron en el aire: "Tu regalo está debajo de tu cama"

Con un gritito, Peter se precipitó bajo el colchón mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas. Cuando salió de nuevo llevaba con él una caja envuelta en papel de colores.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -preguntaba nervioso dando saltitos.

-¿Por qué no lo abres y nos lo dices? -preguntó Sirius cogiendo una de las grageas y lanzándola al aire para atraparla con la boca.

Peter empezó a arrancar el papel, nervioso.

-¡AHHH!

-Creo que le gusta -dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¡Oh, chicos, es precioso! ¡Gracias!

Era una cámara de fotos. A Peter se le saltaban las lágrimas de emoción.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no nos echas una? -preguntó Sirius acercándose a James.

-Vale, poneros ahí.

Peter apretó el botón.

"Click"

-Ha quedado perfecta.

-Ahora con Moony.

-No, Sirius, todavía estoy en pijama.

No le sirvieron de nada sus protestas. Sirius lo agarró y esperó a que Peter hiciera la foto con una sonrisa.

"Click"

Pasaron un buen rato haciendo fotos y desenvolviendo regalos. A Sirius le habían comprado un casco para la moto de color rojo sangre con una franja dorada y unas gafas de sol que no se quitó en todo el día. A Remus le regalaron un reloj de pulsera (el suyo se caía ya a pedazos) y una preciosa pluma negra con una filigrana plateada.

-Es una pluma autocorrectora -explicó Peter-. Corrige automáticamente las faltas de ortografía. Aunque a ti eso no es que te haga mucha falta.

-Es preciosa -dijo el joven acariciando la suave pluma entre los dedos.

"Click"

También había un par de calcetines para cada uno de parte de la madre de Peter y una montaña de galeones de chocolate que les había mandado la madre de James y que hizo que a Remus se le iluminaran los ojos de felicidad.

-¿Y esto?

James había cogido un pequeño paquetito que había sobre la mesa de Sirius.

-¡Suéltalo!

-¿Para quién es? -preguntó James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Click"

-Vamos, James...

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no nos lo piensas decir?

Sirius suspiró.

-Es una tontería..., le he comprado a Violet unos pendientes.

-¿Unos pendientes? -preguntó Peter con genuina curiosidad-. ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que estás saliendo con ella?

Pero Sirius no pareció escucharle.

-Espero que le gusten -añadió pensativo sopesando el paquete en su mano.

Pero lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y pronto se olvidaron de él. Todos menos Remus, quien de pronto se sentía muy mal.

Después de desayunar salieron al jardín y pasaron toda la mañana enfrentados en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Peter se bajó su cámara y no paró de hacer fotos.

Por la tarde se quedaron dentro del castillo, James estrenó su regalo jugando al ajedrez contra Sirius mientras Peter se entretenía ordenando y colocando sus fotos y Remus leía tranquilamente un libro, pendiente de la jugada de sus amigos.

-Si mueves esa te comerá el alfil -dijo mirando el tablero.

-Vamos, Moony, no le ayudes -protestó Sirius-. Si gana se pondrá insoportable.

-¿Y tú no? -rió él.

-No es justo, si le ayudas a él tendrás que ayudarme también a mí.

-No seas crío -Remus volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, aunque una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Click"

-Ey, mirad -exclamó Peter señalando hacia arriba.

Todos alzaron la cabeza. Una lechuza blanca volaba hacia ellos llevando una carta en el pico.

-¡Es para mí! -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar la carta ya estaba en sus manos.

-¿Es de Violet? -preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

Sirius apretó los labios enfadado.

-No te interesa.

Y se marchó, para leer la carta tranquilo. Cuando regresó parecía un poco desilusionado, pero no dijo nada referente a la nota que acababa de leer.

-Vamos, James. Pienso ganarte esta partida.

Por la noche decidieron bajar a las cocinas a tomar un chocolate caliente. James pidió permiso para invitar a Lily y como los demás dieron su consentimiento poco después estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, mientras un elfo doméstico colocaba ante ellos cinco tazas humeantes de espeso chocolate negro.

-Hmm -Remus dio un sorbo y se recostó en la silla-. Esto está de muerte.

Sirius lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta desapareció al ver la mirada tensa que Lily le dedicaba. Decidió ignorarla y se llevó la taza a los labios.

Estuvieron un rato charlando. Remus pidió otra taza cuando acabó la primera y Sirius le advirtió que se pondría enfermo si seguía tomando tanto chocolate.

-Vamos, Remus, no hay dementores cerca.

Los demás rieron, pero él decidió ignorarlo. El chocolate era lo único que podía reconfortarlo en ese momento.

Aquella semana transcurrió tranquila. Acabaron los deberes que les habían mandado para las vacaciones y pasaron momentos muy agradables jugando al ajedrez o charlando animadamente junto a la chimenea. Normalmente Lily se quedaba con ellos. Estaban empezando a apreciar de verdad a la pelirroja, a pesar de que al principio parecía que aquella amistad nunca cuajaría. Pero Evans era una chica agradable y muy pronto descubrieron que era una de esas personas a las que merece la pena tener como amiga.

Y las vacaciones terminaron y por fin, el 1 de enero las puertas del castillo se abrieron y los alumnos que se habían marchado regresaron.

Remus estaba de mal humor aquella mañana. Incluso llegó a alzarle la voz a Peter cuando abrió la puerta del baño sin llamar. No le apetecía estar con nadie, así que salió de la habitación, pensando en vagar un rato por los pasillos. No tenía pensado ir a ningún sitio y caminó sin rumbo, bajo la mirada curiosa de los retratos que, de vez en cuando, intentaban llamar su atención. Tal vez Lily tenía razón. Tal vez debería hablar con Sirius...

¿Y decirle qué? _Sirius, por favor, no salgas con Violet, estoy enamorado de ti_. Remus sacudió la cabeza furioso. Aquello no podía seguir así, o se olvidaba de Sirius o acabaría confesándoselo todo.

¿Pero cómo iba a olvidarlo si vivían en la misma habitación y lo veía todos los días?

-¡Aghhh, maldita sea!

De pronto una voz conocida le hizo detenerse. ¿Sirius? Las voces salían del interior de un aula que estaba a apenas unos pasos de distancia. Remus dudó si acercarse o no. No pretendía espiar a su amigo, pero... Asomó un poco la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Sirius estaba recostado en la mesa del profesor y le daba las gracias a Violet mientras ésta le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel rojo con una cinta dorada.

-Gracias, Violet... Me preocupé un poco cuando recibí tu carta.

-Quería mandártelo antes, pero me resultó imposible -dijo ella-. Nuestra lechuza se puso enferma y tuve que enviarte la de mi hermano. Ya la viste, estaba escuálida y no habría soportado tanto peso en un viaje desde tan lejos.

-Comprendo.

-Espero que no haya llegado demasiado tarde.

Sirius sonrió.

-No importa, en serio. Pero mira, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

La chica se emocionó cuando él le entregó el paquete que James había descubierto en su mesita el día de navidad.

-¡Pero, Black, no tenías por qué haberte molestado! -dijo ilusionada mientras abría el regalo-. ¡Oh, son preciosos!

-¿Te gustan? No entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

-Me encantan. Muchas gracias.

-No, gracias a ti.

Remus ya había oído bastante. Salió de allí sonrojado, con unas fuertes ganas de echarse a llorar. Sirius... Al final parecía que sí que lo había perdido. No volvió a la torre en toda la tarde. Cogió el pasadizo hasta la casa de los gritos y se quedó allí, acostado sobre la cama, intentando calmarse para no demostrar sus sentimientos cuando volviera junto a los demás.

A la hora de la cena saludó a los demás con un seco "hola" y fue el primero en marcharse a la habitación, argumentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y esquivando las preguntas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Quería estar solo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Es todo por ahora, ya sabéis, si os gusta, mandadme un review, me haréis la persona más feliz **

**DAIA BLACK**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

**3. **

Remus trataba de concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía delante. Seguramente era el único que se entretenía en tomar apuntes, pero era la única manera de poner algo de atención a lo que el profesor les estaba explicando. Estaba tan cansado, tan preocupado, que era normal que sus pensamientos volaran a cualquier lugar, lejos de aquellas cuatro paredes.

_¿Ha dicho mandrágora o mantícora?_

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una pajarita de papel aterrizó sobre su trabajo, manchándose las inmaculadas patas de tinta. El pajarillo mágico se sacudió, tratando de limpiarse, y Remus esperó pacientemente a que el conjuro terminara y volviera a ser un simple trozo de papel.

Cuando por fin quedó inmóvil lo cogió, mirando alrededor para buscar a su posible dueño. Pero su mirada no se cruzó con ninguna otra. Los alumnos parecían inmersos cada cual en su propio mundo: la mayoría dormitaba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano; otros cuchicheaban en voz baja. Peter, que estaba sentado a su lado, parecía a punto de ponerse a roncar. Con curiosidad, abrió el papel y lo alisó. Como imaginaba, había una nota dentro.

_Junto al lago a las 5:00_

Aquella era la letra de Sirius. Además, por si quedaba alguna duda, junto a la hora había un dibujo en tinta que imitaba la huella de un perro: su firma de merodeador. Remus alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

-¿Señor Lupin?

El muchacho se sobresaltó y se puso en pie con tanto ímpetu que Peter se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor con cara de sorpresa. Resonaron algunas risas alrededor y Remus se puso rojo.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-A lo mejor puede responder a la pregunta.

Remus se quedó blanco.

¿La pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? Sirius lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y Remus se enfadó un poco con él. Si no le hubiera entretenido no habría hecho el ridículo de aquella manera.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿podría repetirla?

-Creo que la cuestión ha quedado bastante clara, señor Lupin. Y supongo que sabe la respuesta.

Remus miró a sus amigos buscando ayuda. James empezó a deletrear algo con los labios. ¿Era posible que él sí hubiera estado atento? Sirius sólo lo miraba, como si esperase a ver cómo salía de aquella. También era mala suerte: Remus era de los pocos que había prestado atención en aquella clase y de haber escuchado la dichosa pregunta habría podido contestarla. Intentó concentrarse en el mensaje que James trataba de transmitirle. Ca... ¿camión? ¿Canción?

-¿Cantar una canción?

Sólo unos pocos rieron. Remus comprendió que el resto había permanecido ajeno a las explicaciones del profesor y ahora estaba pendiente de la reacción de éste para saber si había acertado o no en la respuesta.

-Así que, según usted, señor Lupin, la forma de vencer a la Mantícora es cantar una canción.

Ahora sí, la clase estalló en carcajadas.

-Está bien, Lupin. No voy a quitar puntos a su casa por esta respuesta, pero le sugiero que a partir de ahora preste un poco más de atención en clase.

-Sí, señor.

Mientras se sentaba, Remus vio cómo Sirius daba un codazo a James. Cogió el papel que le había mandado y lo colocó debajo de sus apuntes. Luego mojó la pluma y empezó a escribir, atento a las explicaciones del profesor.

-Vaya, Moony, no sabía que eras de los que aprovechan las clases de DCAO para echar una siestecita.

-Vamos, James. Fue culpa tuya -lo reprendió Sirius con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Por qué le diste una respuesta falsa?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Para reírme un rato.

-Prongs, Prongs... Nos reímos de los Slytherins, no de Moony. A Moony lo protegemos, ¿recuerdas? Ahora: discúlpate.

-¿Qué? Pero, Sirius, ¡si sólo era una broma!

-Me da igual. Pídele perdón a Remus.

-Sirius, no hace falta...

Pero Sirius acababa de coger a James por la oreja para acercarlo al otro muchacho.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Está bien, ya voy! -Sirius le soltó-. Lo siento -dijo James mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

-No importa -contestó Remus con una sonrisa-. De todas formas la culpa no fue tuya.

James y Peter lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó éste.

-No.

-¿Entonces de quién?

-De Sirius, por supuesto. Por mandarme esa nota.

-¿Le mandaste una nota?

-Vamos, Moony, a nuestros amigos no les interesa lo que hice -dijo el moreno dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y qué decía la nota, Sirius?

-Ya está bien. Daos prisa o llegaremos tarde al comedor. Me muero de hambre.

Cuando Sirius decidía no contestar una pregunta no había nada que hacer. Daba igual que insistieran o suplicaran. No era fácil convencerlo y sus amigos lo sabían.

-¡Eh, Sirius, espera!

Remus ya imaginaba por qué Sirius lo había citado en el lago. Pero, ¿por qué no quería que los demás lo supieran? Pensativo, removió el pastel de calabaza que había en su plato.

-Remus, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-Te ves distraído -dijo Peter mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

-¿Sigues preocupado por lo que ha pasado en clase?

Remus sonrió.

-No, no es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando.

Peter no parecía muy convencido, pero no insistió.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Sirius lo observaba pensativo.

-¿Sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo? -dijo James con la boca llena-. Que esta tarde no hay clase.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué no viene el profesor Kettleburn? -preguntó Peter interesado.

-He oído decir que el pobre tuvo algunos problemas durante las vacaciones... Parece ser que le atacó algún monstruo y está recibiendo curas en San Mungo. Hasta hoy los demás profesores no sabían nada, así que no han podido buscar un sustituto.

-Bueno, sea como sea, tenemos la tarde entera para descansar.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch y luego he quedado con Lily.

-Los hay que tienen mucha suerte -dijo Sirius riendo.

-Pues yo subiré a echarme un rato -dijo Peter entre bostezos-. La escapada de anoche me dejó un poco cansado. ¿Qué harás tú, Remus?

-Iré a la biblioteca -respondió el muchacho-. Quiero buscar información para el trabajo de DCAO.

-¡Pero si no es hasta dentro de dos semanas! -se escandalizó Peter-. Yo ni siquiera lo he empezado.

-Sé que aún falta mucho, pero dentro de poco habrá luna llena y el trabajo se me acumulará. Prefiero aprovechar ahora que puedo.

-Bien.

Peter se veía un poco arrepentido por dejar de lado el trabajo, pero no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada por solucionar aquel cargo de conciencia. Al menos no de momento.

-¿Y tú qué, Sirius?

El joven de ojos azules mostró una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

-Y no nos vas a decir de qué se trata -dijo James con una mueca de resignación.

-Pues no.

El chico de gafas resopló.

-Está bien, tú sabrás en qué berenjenales te metes. Yo me marcho, que quiero reposar un poco antes de bajar al entrenamiento.

Se despidieron en el pasillo y cada uno siguió su camino. Remus se dirigió a la biblioteca. No fue difícil encontrar un sitio libre, pues a aquella hora no había casi nadie estudiando. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y recorrió las estanterías en busca de libros que le pudieran servir para terminar su trabajo. En realidad ya casi lo tenía hecho, pero no le apetecía quedarse con Sirius y Peter en la habitación.

Cogió un libro enorme que ya había utilizado el día anterior y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó, pero en lugar de abrirlo, se quedó mirando el paisaje que se dibujaba detrás de la ventana. Estaba sentado en aquel mismo lugar aquel día, cuando los vio. Desde entonces habían pasado casi tres semanas y la relación entre ellos se había vuelto más fría, más distante.

Suspiró. Sí, estaba claro lo que Sirius le iba a decir. Estaba claro por qué lo había citado aquella tarde junto al lago. Aquella misma mañana Lily le había dicho que había estado hablando con él.

-Él no está enamorado de Violet. Ni siquiera está saliendo con ella. Dice que sólo son amigos.

Remus agradecía el interés de Lily y sus esfuerzos por ayudarle.

Debe haberle dicho que estoy interesado en ella y él quiere que hablemos y pongamos las cosas claras. ¿Y qué le diré? ¿Que no me importa? ¿Que en realidad ella no me interesa? ¿Que estoy celoso por otro motivo?

Se miró el reloj. Aún quedaba media hora para la cita, pero de todas formas allí no estaba haciendo nada. Quizás el aire fresco le despejara un poco. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, pero al cruzar la puerta...

-Ah, Lupin.

-Hola, Ackerley -saludó con la voz tensa. Precisamente era la persona que menos le apetecía ver.

Era consciente de la brusquedad de sus palabras y de su actitud hostil, pero no intentó hacer nada por disimularlo. La chica parecía confusa.

-Oye... ¿Has hablado ya con Sirius? ¿Qué te ha parecido la sorpresa?

Remus se sobresaltó.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Aún no habéis hablado... Vaya, lo siento.

-He quedado con él ahora -añadió cortante.

-¿Sí? Bueno, pues ya me contarás qué te parece. ¡Hasta luego!

Remus no le contestó. La vio alejarse con una sensación de malestar en el estómago. ¿Y si no iba al lago? ¿Y si le decía a su amigo que se le había olvidado?

_No, cuanto antes arreglemos esto mejor. Necesito oírlo de su boca. ¡Necesito saberlo por él!_

Salió a los terrenos. El sol aún brillaba en el cielo, aunque se escondería pronto. Fue agradable sentir su caricia sobre la piel. Era tan cálido... Se encaminó al lago despacio, paseando. Hacía frío allí fuera y no había casi nadie, sólo una pareja demasiado absorta en su propia contemplación como para darse cuenta de nada más. Remus cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al agua. Apretó los labios cuando ésta se hundió con un sonoro chapoteo. ¿Cómo haría Sirius para lograr que sus piedras saltaran como una rana? Por mucho que lo intentara, a él se le hundían en cuanto las lanzaba. Sirius decía que la piedra tenía que ser plana, que había que lanzarla casi horizontal, rozando el agua... Buscó una y la lanzó, tratando de concentrarse: Así, ¡salta! ¡Plaf! Bueno, estaba claro que aquello no era lo suyo. Volvió a mirar la hora: aún faltaban quince minutos. Dejó sus libros junto a un árbol y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en su tronco, de cara al sol. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquella sensación. Se estaba tan bien allí...

Sirius salió gateando de detrás de un arbusto. Había ramas de plantas en su cabello revuelto y tierra en las rodilleras de sus pantalones. Parecía que se estaba escondiendo de alguien. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió cuando vio a su amigo recostado en aquel árbol. Se había retrasado un poco y estaba algo preocupado por si se había marchado. Se acercó a él procurando no hacer ruido.

-Remus...

Pero el joven no contestó.

-Eh, ¿estás dormido?

Remus respiraba suavemente, con una expresión dulce en su pálido rostro. Debía estar soñando algo hermoso. Sirius se acercó a él y lo observó de cerca.

-Pues sí, estás dormido.

Miró a su alrededor pensativo y empezó a dar golpecitos en el paquete que llevaba en la mano.

-Si no despiertas tendré que despertarte yo.

Nada.

-Está bien. Tú lo has querido.

Una mirada traviesa se reflejó en sus ojos azules mientras arrancaba una florecilla de las que crecían junto al tronco del árbol. Luego la acercó a la cara de su amigo dormido y empezó a acariciar con ella su nariz, sus párpados, sus labios...

Remus abrió los ojos sobresaltado y empezó a dar manotazos para apartar aquello de su cara.

-¡Sirius!

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. Llevo un buen rato esperando -dijo entregándole la flor.

Remus la cogió sin saber muy bien lo que hacer con ella.

-¿He dormido tanto tiempo?

-Pues sí -Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? Parece que acabas de escapar de una batalla.

-Peter.

-¿Peter?

El joven hizo una mueca.

-He tenido que deshacerme de él. Le dije que debía marcharme a resolver un asunto, pero no cogió la indirecta. Quería que me quedara con él y que jugáramos una partida de gobstones. Ja, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Pobre Peter.

Sirius lo miró, un poco enfadado de que lo defendiera.

-¿Puedes creer que incluso me siguió?

-¿En serio?

-Él creía que no me había dado cuenta, pero ya sabes lo poco discreto que es... Tuve que dar un par de vueltas hasta que logré despistarle. Ahora debe de estar en algún lugar de los invernaderos.

Remus rió al imaginar la escena y Sirius lo contempló contento de verle tan animado. Pero el licántropo advirtió su mirada y enseguida carraspeó y se puso serio.

-Bueno, ¿y para qué querías verme? -preguntó.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Remus observó el paquete que le tendía. Lo reconoció enseguida, aunque el envoltorio ya no era rojo, sino azul con estrellitas plateadas. Pero tenía el mismo tamaño, la misma cinta.

-¿Para mí? -preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero no contestó a su pregunta.

-Ábrelo.

Remus lo cogió con reverencia, casi con miedo. Durante dos días no había parado de pensar en él. ¿Qué había dentro? ¿Qué era lo que Sirius esperaba con tanto anhelo? Y ahora tenía aquel mismo paquete en las manos. Y él le decía que lo abriera. Tragó saliva, nervioso. No entendía nada. Sirius lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, atento a su actitud.

-Está bien, si tú no lo abres lo haré yo.

Hizo ademán de quitárselo, pero Remus lo apartó.

-¡No! Ya... ya lo abro. ¿Seguro que es para mí?

-Remus...

-Está bien, ya voy.

Dio vueltas al regalo entre sus manos temblorosas, buscando la forma de abrirlo sin romper el envoltorio. Pero éste estaba muy bien pegado. Se estaba empezando a impacientar. Y Sirius no dejaba de mirarle. De un tirón rasgó el papel hasta dejar libre lo que había dentro.

Se quedó sin respiración.

En las manos tenía un libro. Debía medir unos veinte centímetros y tendría cerca de mil páginas. Su cubierta era de terciopelo negro y el título aparecía grabado en letras doradas: The Lord of the Rings.

-P-pero...

-¿Te gusta?

Remus no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sirius lo miraba con atención y su mirada azul clavada en él lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Este libro...

Llevaba años queriendo leerlo. Había oído hablar de él y sentía curiosidad, pero la única edición que había encontrado era la que ahora tenía entre las manos: una edición de lujo que estaba bastante lejos de su alcance económico. Y sin embargo ahora aquel tesoro era suyo.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-Violet.

Y Remus lo comprendió todo. Aquellas conversaciones casuales sobre literatura, el interés de la muchacha por conocer sus gustos de lectura, los encuentros a escondidas entre ella y Sirius...

-¿Ella te lo dijo? -murmuró.

-Le pedí consejo. Ya sabes que yo no entiendo mucho de autores muggles. Dimos muchas vueltas antes de encontrar el libro adecuado. Ella insistía en comprarte el último best-seller... ¿Cómo era? "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", creo. Pero yo recordaba que tú me habías hablado de este autor. No recordaba muy bien el nombre, sólo que empezaba con "T".

-Tolkien.

-Ya. No sabes lo que nos costó averiguarlo. Pero mereció la pena. Sabía que te haría ilusión -Sirius suspiró-. No fue fácil. Ella iba a comprarlo en Londres cuando fuera allí para las vacaciones, pero no pudo mandarlo el día de Navidad porque la lechuza que tenía no podía soportar el peso. Tuve que esperar a que volviera y ella misma me lo dio ayer por la tarde. Iba a dártelo anoche, pero te fuiste pronto a dormir y... ¿Estás llorando?

-No.

Pero no era verdad. Remus no podía contener las lágrimas. Todo aquello había sido por él. Él preocupado porque su amigo se estaba alejando de él cuando en realidad estaba preparándole aquella sorpresa. Abrazó el libro con fuerza.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo. Ya me hicisteis un regalo de Navidad. Esto... es demasiado.

-Lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de regalártelo hasta ahora. De todas formas, será mejor que no le digas a Peter y James que es un regalo mío.

-¿Por qué?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Podría sentarles mal, y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.

Remus se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, tenía ganas de saltar, de abrazar a Sirius con fuerza... pero lo único que conseguía era que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sin control.

-Es... el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho.

Sirius sonrió tranquilo.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Pero yo no tengo nada para ti -dijo Remus un poco alterado-. Tú me has dado esto y yo no...

-No quiero nada. ¿Crees que he hecho esto por interés?

-...Y además tengo que hablar con Violet. Últimamente me he portado un poco mal con ella -reconoció bajando la mirada-. Yo creía que...

-Creías que estábamos saliendo juntos -Remus asintió cortado-. Sí, Lily me lo dijo. Estaba bastante enfadada porque decía que no me daba cuenta de lo mal que lo estabas pasando. Y sí que me daba cuenta, pero no podía decirte que estabas equivocado, no quería que lo descubrieras todo -Sirius lo miró de reojo-. Dime, ¿te gusta esa chica?

-¡No! Bueno, es una chica simpática y eso, pero no... no me gusta.

-Hmm.

Sirius se recostó en su hombro. Le gustaba la calidez que emanaba de aquel cuerpo. Se sentía cómodo allí, escuchando el latir del corazón de su amigo.

-¿Y a ti?

-¿A mí qué? -preguntó distraído.

-¿Te... te gusta?

Sirius sonrió.

-Es una chica muy dulce y además muy atractiva. Tiene unos ojos preciosos. Es inteligente y divertida...

Remus apretaba los labios un poco disgustado

-Está bien, no hace falta que sigas.

-... Pero no te cambiaría por ella.

Sirius rió al verlo sonrojarse de una forma tan violenta y Remus protestó, enfadado al ver que se estaba burlando de él. Pero entonces Sirius hizo algo que lo hizo callar en el acto. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-No te cambiaría por nadie.

Remus se estremeció con el contacto casi imperceptible de aquellos labios en su oreja. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que demostrase a Sirius que no se había alterado por aquel roce...

Pero se había alterado por aquel roce. Y por las palabras que le había dicho. Se alteraba sólo de tenerlo cerca.

-Siento haberme puesto celoso por una tontería -explicó mientras acariciaba las letras doradas del libro, simulando estar concentrado en ellas-. Pero eres muy importante para mí y... creí que te había perdido, creía que te estabas alejando de mí y eso me daba miedo. Sé que no es una buena excusa para mi comportamiento, pero...

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué?

-Te he preguntado si me quieres -repitió Sirius mirándolo con calma.

El corazón de Remus se había parado. Seguro. O eso o se había olvidado de respirar. Tomó aire como pudo, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Realmente le había hecho Sirius aquella pregunta?

-S-sí -contestó. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía decir?

La sonrisa de Black le tranquilizó. Su amigo volvió a recostarse en su hombro y Remus supo que desde entonces las cosas no serían como siempre. Era una sensación nueva. No había sido rechazado. Sirius no había huido de él, no le había dicho que estaba loco, ni le había mirado con repugnancia. Se había quedado a su lado y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Por qué no lees un poco para mí en voz alta?

Remus asintió y abrió el libro con cuidado, acariciando las hojas mientras buscaba la primera página. Luego, con voz dulce, tranquila, empezó a leer.

Esa misma noche, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James, compartirían su primer beso.

** FIN **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, me haría mucha ilusión recibir algún review que me anime a seguir publicando historias. Espero leeros pronto.**

**Daia Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**


End file.
